The objective of the Administrative Team at Virginia Commonwealth University (VCU) Massey Cancer Center (MCC) is to provide outstanding administrative leadership, management and fiscal oversight for the activities of the 128 members of MCC in order to achieve the goals and mission of MCC. Services provided by the Administration Team include: (1) financial management of the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG), including budget preparation, and post-award management; (2) administrative oversight of shared resources; (3) pre- and post-award grants management for interdisciplinary center grants and pilot project awards; (4) financial management of cancer clinical research grants and contracts, as well as donor, state and institutional funds; (5) personnel management of 132 FTE who support the research mission of MCC; (6) planning, management and execution of all MCC research seminars, symposiums, scientific program retreats, and poster sessions; (7) scheduling and official record keeping of all MCC Leadership meetings; (8) planning, management and execution of all leadership planning and evaluation activities; (9) membership application and maintenance of records; (10) space management; (11) internal and external marketing, public relations, and communications; (12) fundraising, community activity and government relations; (13) cancer research faculty recruitment planning and related activities; and (14) procurement. The major change in the Administrative Team since the last CCSG review is the reorganization of the administrative infrastructure that resulted in the recruitment of Donna Berrier, MPA, as the Associate Director for Administration and Finance, effective September 2009; Robert Houlihan, DHA, as Director of Research Administration and Operations, effective October 2009.